


Fight Me Maybe

by McCallMeMaybe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McCallMeMaybe/pseuds/McCallMeMaybe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Call Me Maybe parody about Supernatural</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> This mentions bits of events from seasons 2 though 7 of Supernatural, so spoilers maybe?

I called a demon from Hell,

If Sam asks, I’ll never tell

In twelve months I’ll be in Hell,

But, hey, he’s back today!

 

I traded my soul for him,                                                                                                                  

I summoned her on a whim

I’m being a jerk to him,

But hey, that’s how I play!

 

My gun is blazin’,

Plaid shirts, demon hazin’

Long rides, pie I’m cravin'

Look at all the lives we’re savin’!

 

Hey, I just shot you,

And I’m a little crazy,

But I have an Impala,

And I call it “baby.”

 

I have an arsenal,

In my baby,

And I have issues,

So fight me, maybe?

 

Bobby found a new case,

And I’m a little lazy,

But Sam’s got a laptop,

He’ll research, maybe?

 

And all the demons,

They try to chase me,

But I have Daddy issues,

So fight me, maybe?

 

Lilith took her time with the fight

Her timing had to be right

Luci’s busting out’ the cage tonight

We’ll try to save the day!

 

Oh crap, Sam broke the last seal

Son of a bitch, can’t real

This wasn’t part of the deal

Hey, we killed Ruby today!

 

Cas’s stare was holdin',

Trench coat, tie was showin'

Motels, know we’re knowin'

We’re the vessels, say “yes” should we?

 

Hey, I just stabbed you,

And I’m going crazy,

But Luci found us,

And he’s in my Sammy!

 

Now Adam’s involved,

That poor, poor baby,

Two angry angels,

They’ll kill them, maybe?

 

Hey, Cas just torched you,

And he lookin’ crazy,

He shouted “ass-butt”,

But don’t hurt him, maybe?

 

And all the monsters,

Try to chase me,

But I’ve got an angel,

And he’s my baby.

 

Before you raised me from the pit I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad

Before you raised me from the pit I missed you so bad

And you should know that I missed you so, so bad

 

It's hard to look right,

At you Sammy,

And where’d your soul go?

We’ll find it, maybe.

 

Hey, God is missing,

And Heaven’s crazy,

And Cas is lying,

He’s on our side, maybe?

 

And all the angels,

Try to fight him,

Here’s an idea,

Ingest souls, maybe?

 

Before you pulled me from the pit I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad

Before you pulled me from the pit I missed you so bad

And you should know that

 

Destiel, maybe?


End file.
